1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and to an image playing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, imaging apparatuses are known that are capable of photographing moving images. Technology has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application (Publication (JP-A) No. 2008-287050A) in which, in such imaging apparatuses, in order to consecutively photograph images of a subject which have matching focal points, a focusing lens is driven during the photographing of the moving images so that adjustment of the focal point is repeatedly performed.
However, in the conventional technology, in order to perform focal point adjustment, it is necessary to constantly drive the focusing lens during the moving image photography, and as a result of the focusing lens being constantly driven, power consumption increases and there is also an increase in the lens driving noise (i.e., in abnormal noise) so that the problem arises that this lens driving noise is audibly recorded as noise.
It is an object of aspects of the present invention to provide an imaging apparatus that properly obtains images whose focal points match a subject while reducing the frequency at which the focusing lens is driven.